simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:AsiaAsiaJa
|cecha1 = Uwielbia pływać |cecha2 = Mól książkowy |cecha3 = Dobry |cecha4 = Wirtuoz |cecha5 = Artysta |znak = Skorpion |muzyka = Rock |jedzenie = Spaghetti |kolor = Żółty |kręci1 = Kreatywny |kręci2 = Charyzmatyczny |odrzuca = Smród |włosy = Brązowe |oczy = Zielone |skóra = opalona |sylwetka = chuda|klasa = I c|szkoła = gimnazjum |partner = brak |budowa = |rocznik = I gimnazjum}} When you get to the bottom You go back to the top of the slide And you stop and you turn And you go for a ride Then you get to the bottom Then you see me again! - U2 Helter Skelter Uwaga, jestem wiedźmą. (witch) Mieszkałabym :3 (̾●̮̮̃̾•̃̾) ''' ''Uch, prawie 2000 ^^'' Jestem sadystką http://www.funny-games.biz/kitten-cannon.html Właśnie dowiedziałam się, że jestem siostrą Wampira, Wojtka i Sandy... XD Na początek Jej środowiskiem życia jest nieogarnięty bałagan. Jako w pokoju, tak i w Everlandzie. Bardzo łatwo ją zranić, nawet prostym słowem. Osobą, której najbardziej nie rozumie, jest ona sama. Jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Nie lubi zatrzymywać łez, jeśli już to woli płakać. Czasem po prostu siada i pisze. Chwilami naiwna, nawet często. Zbyt często. Gdyby ktoś kazał jej zdecydować: sport czy siedzenie w kącie i pisanie - wybrałaby to drugie. Typ humanistki, uwielbia rysować (mimo, że bardziej nie umie niż umie). Mówi do siebie, często po angielsku, bo tak łatwiej jej zebrać myśli. Pisze wiersze, piosenki, opowiadania. Zbiera cytaty. Słucha muzyki, czasem ma dość. Nie rozstaje się z brudnopisem, jej własne teksty wzruszenie wywołują chyba tylko u niej samej, ponieważ zżywa się z bohaterami i nim jakiegoś uśmierci, długo się zastanawia. O mnie, zainteresowania i ogólnie '''Cześć! Jestem AsiaAsiaJa i na Simspedii należę do tzw. warstwy "szarej społeczności", która jednak czasem na coś się przydaje. W wolnym czasie robię kolczyki, rysuję, piszę i rozmyślam (nie raz na głos). Gram na gitarze (mam taką ładną elektryczną, białą ^^), chodzę na plastykę i basen. Czytam raczej książki fantasy, czasami s-f. Cenię sobie też coś bardziej realistycznego (np. "Felix, Net i Nika" czy powieści Ewy Nowak, Joanny Chmielewskiej itp.). Słucham ostrego rocka, czasem Heavy Metalu. To dosyć kłóci się z moimi zainteresowaniami oraz sposobem, w jaki je wyrażam (zdaniem koleżanki moje opowiadania są "takie tszsz!", co oznacza, że działają bardziej na odczucia bohaterów, niż na opisy ich wyglądu, tego, co widzą itd.). Czasami znoszę też pop, ale tylko taki, który ma sens ("lalala, kocham cię, tralala, jesteś taki piękny, bo cię kocham..." raczej nie zdobędzie mojego uznania). Filmy, seriale? Nie, rzadko oglądam telewizję. Jeśli już to sensacyjne lub akcję, może być s-f. NIENAWIDZĘ komedii romantycznych ani przygłupiastych seriali dla "nastolatek" (patrz: Hannah Montana). Z internetowych dzieł Simowych polecam blog Skell. A, i nie mam nic przeciwko kopiowaniu moich szablonów z wieży :) Simsy Aśki Gdyby nie Dolina Wiosny, już dawno odinstalowałabym Simsy. Mowa tu oczywiście o dwójce. Powód? Moje Miłowo, którego serdecznie nienawidzę, bo je sobie spaprałam, mnóstwo bzdurnych rodzin (facet o imieniu Kapslok (Tak. Fonetycznie) i Szift... Moje Dziwnowo, które RÓWNIEŻ sobie spaprałam... Na szczęście Jaskinia Pokrzyku się usunęła i straciłam Elkę z rodziną, ale takie jest życie... :/ Żal mi też byłoby Wszechprzestrzeni. Taki mały równoległy wszechświat, w którym mieszkają sobie znajomi goście, okazjonalnie ratujący świat, występujący w serii moich opowiadań (bo wiecie - oni już wszyscy pomarli, ale na szczęście Matylda cofnęła czas, a Lena, jak się zamieniła w ducha ognia Ignez, to... nieważne). EDIT z 6.12.13: reinstalka będzie. Niestety. Ale Dolinę skopiuję, i nie tylko! :D Simowie Ukochane paringi *Nick Alto i Danuta Landgraab. Oni są sobie przeznaczeni. *Oliwka Widmo i Ireneusz Widmo, ew. Mroczny Kosiarz. *Bella Ćwir i Mortimer Ćwir. *Malcolm Landgraab i Kasia Langerak. *Admirał Landgraab i Anastazja Nectaux. To, co ludzie we mnie lubią Poczucie humoru Brak sztywniakowości Kreatywność Przyjacielskość Koleżeństwo Nieogarniętość :P To, czego ludzie we mnie nienawidzą Umiejętność paplania przez godzinę, cztery minuty i cztery sekundy o niczym na Skajpie (chociaż... niektórzy uważają to też za plus) Wiercenie dziur w brzuchu Gadanie w kółko i w kółko i w kółko i w kółko i w kółko i... w kółko Zapominalstwo Niezdarność Bałaganiarstwo Co moje uszy są w stanie zjeść znieść W większości to piosenki, których słucham w chwili pisania, czyli na przykład dwie pierwsze pozycje *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbIzYlcfwNU U2 A sort of homecoming] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2AXYxsk-pcE U2 The unforgettable fire] *Avril Lavigne (kocham jej piosenki!!) *Kult - jeden z moich ulubionych zespołów. Ogólnie jestem fanką. Ósmego i dziewiątego listopada koncert w warszawskiej Stodole!!! Plik:Zauroczenie.jpg *Luxtorpeda - teksty z sensem i muza fajna. Np. Od zera *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7sXPmz9b4lM Two Minutes to Midnight] (kiedyś nauczę się grać to na gitarze, jeszcze zobaczycie!!) *'AC/DC' Plik:Miłość.jpg *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6Gy-0tH76U Manu Chao Machine Gun] (lubię też Por el Suelo) Złota Lista i Złote Dziewiątki Otóż Złotej (ani nawet Srebrnej) Listy nie będzie. Czemu? Bo nie lubię nikogo wyróżniać itp. itd. Wszyscy jesteście super! No doobra... 1. 2. 3. 4. ... 1273. 1274. 1275. Ech Po dłuuuuuuugich dzisiejszych rozmyślaniach i kilkunastorazowej zmianie decyzji postanowiłam, że Złotej Listy nie będzie i koniec. Ale zdecydowałam się również na Wyróżnienia (może jakoś ładniej to nazwę... Złote Dziewiątki? Dobra, może być). Wyróżnić chcę te osoby, które zasłużyły się u mnie w jakiś konkretny sposób. Oczywiście nie oznacza to, że traktuję ich specjalnie. U mnie wszyscy są równi. *Za wspólne nakręcanie się do głupawki i obgadywanie adminów laptopów na czacie Złotą Dziewiątkę otrzymuje *Za wakacyjno-Pawełkowe szaleństwo oraz niezapomniane czaty Złotą Dziewiątkę otrzymuje *Za czaty, zaśmiewanie się do łez i inne odpały Złotą Dziewiątkę otrzymuje *W imieniu wszystkich Pawełków tego świata Złotą Dziewiątką nagradzam *W podziękowaniu za pomoc, pomoc i jeszcze raz pomoc kolejna Złota Dziewiątka wędruje do *Z powodu braku Złotego Sekatora, Złotą Dziewiątką nagradzam *Jeszcze jedną Złotą Dziewiątką odznaczam , za wszystkie czaty i pozaczaty, całokształt twórczości, Strangetown i to, że jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką (i zawsze będzie!) :* UWAGA - w każdej chwili może pojawić się kolejny Złotodziewiątkowicz - macie szansę! :D Kompruter Mój komp ostatnio się zbuntował (ma fazę wakacyjną). A więc jestem skazana na netbooka taty :/ Może mnie czasami wywalać z czatu i innych miejsc, więc się nie dziwcie. Tym razem kochana Ellie padła. Simsy też. Niedługo będę miała laptopa (:D), ale do tego czasu jeszcze troszkę moich narzekań się nasłuchacie ;) MAM LAPTOPA!!! ZACINA SIĘ I W OGÓLE, ALE, LUDZIE!!! MAM LAPTOPA!!!! :D :D Do zrobienia (Jakby ktoś mi pomógł, byłabym wdzięczna :) 1. Napisanie (rozbudowanie, dopisanie itd.) artykułu o TS2 na PSP i innych z nim powiązanych. 2. Do tego o Historiach z B. W. 3. Cała rodzina Lewus (bo kocham Jennicor Tricou i jestem jej to winna, nawet, jeśli tłumacze nazwali ją Franciszką Lewus). A poza tym uwielbiam Rainelle Neengia (czytaj: Lilianę Kosmokos). ''Oda do Simsów'' O simsy, iskro komputera, kwiecie półek w empiku, ' 'święta, w twym świętym opakowaniu żyje naszych simów stu. Fajność twoja wszystko zaćmi, stworzy, co skasował prądu brak, wszyscy ludzie będą uzależnieni tam, gdzie jest twój napis „start”. Patrz, patrz wielki PlumbBob światem biegnie, sypiąc zielone skry, ' '''jak zwycięzca, jak bohater biegnij simie tak i ty. ' '''Radość tryska z monitora, radość pije nasz SimŚwiat, dziś wchodzimy, wstępujemy na simsów zielony ślad. Ona w kompie i w głośnikach, i u mnie na ścianie też, ''' '''z nich EA i Maxis czerpią kasę, a my zabawę przecież. Willu Wrighcie, tłumy fanów dobijają się do twoich drzwi, ' '''domagają się nowych simsów, domagamy się i my! ' 'Wstańcie ludzie, wstańcie wszędzie, ja nowinę niosę wam: ' '''pojawił się nowy dodatek, idź do empiku i sprawdź sam! x2 Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone! Ulubione strony (co lubię czytać, przeglądać, uzupełniać i edytować) Wampirzyca Wika - Wika jest jedną z moich ulubionych postaci, do których nie mam dostępu. Po prostu mnie oczrowała swoją śmiesznością ;) Florencja Delarosa - druga postać, do której nie mam dostępu, a ją lubię. Ma fajne imię (i tu zaznaczam kolejny powód, dla którego kupię sobie WB). Kordelia Kapulet - takia piękna jest *.* Interhogan - uśmiałam się XDD Moja galeria Screenshot-1739.jpg|Zabiłam Kościldę! Screenshoooot.jpg|Podobają mi się te pozy <3 Screenshoot.jpg|Kocham poczucie humoru ludzi z MTS ;) Screenshot-1738.jpg|''"No, kościldko, pokazujemy ząbki..."'' -dentysta Toast.jpg|Takie małe drinki wypiła chyba z cztery lancz.jpg|Najlepszy przyjaciel podzieli się piciem (ewentualnie da całe) not crazy.jpg|Ktoś ma wątpliwości? Nick Danusia.jpg|Będzie się działo... ZaginamyPrzestrzen.jpeg|Dotykiem zaginamy przestrzeń! Lilka_Kamasz_Asiaa.jpg|Efekty wakacyjnej nudy (i 37 stopni C też!). Fajne? XD Nawet duchy leżą u jej stóp.png|Nawet duchy leżą u jej stóp... Oliwka Widmo i Lilka Kamasz 5-AsiaAsiaJaRok-na-Simspedi-6075.jpg|Kiedy miałam Rok, to sb wstawiłam XD ' ' Kontakt: asiaasiaja@gmail.pl d-.-b (")> <(") 0*,*0